1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an economical orthopedic hinge assembly for interconnecting an upper portion and a lower portion of a brace and more particularly to an improved hinge assembly which permits a precise adjustment of flexion and extension of a knee hinge brace.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of different forms of orthopedic and orthotic hinge assemblies have been used for interconnecting component parts of an orthosis. Injuries associated with a knee are relatively common and are frequently related to both industrial and sports activities. A knee hinge brace is used for postoperative management and rehabilitation after cruciate and collateral ligament repair or reconstruction. Knee braces are used for patellar fractures, dislocations, and realignment procedures and both post-injury and preventive injury protection that would benefit from a controlled and limited movement of the joint, As can be appreciated, both cost and weight are factors in providing an effective knee hinge assembly for such an orthopedic brace, The orthopedic hinge assembly is provided adjacent the joint of the patient, such as a knee, to control the limits of movements of the leg and to partially support the weight of the patient across the natural knee joint of the patient. The actual brace portions attached to the patient can consist of cast material, or plastic shell components which are usually formed as two separate parts and interconnected by means of the hinge assembly. Ideally, the orthopedic brace should be adjustable so that it can be locked at any angle or range of movement without the need for elaborate tools.
Brace thigh and calf components can be formed of a polyethylene shell formed with neoprene material, One or more hinge assemblies can interconnect the brace components to permit the abduction flexion and extension required for the specific patient. Numerous elaborate schemes of relative expensive hinge assemblies have been proposed and touted in he medical and sport field. Usually, a joint assembly will permit a two-dimensional movement of an abductor brace portion and will require the setting of screws to define the movement of the abductor portion, which usually requires the services of a technician in this field.
There is still a demand in the orthopedic field to provide an improved economically constructed orthopedic hinge assembly that can provide an alternative to most of the knee hinge assembly requirements that are presently demanded by patients.